Fun and Games
by Aiko Isari
Summary: Drabble collection, AU. Kimino "Kyubey" Norikawa has a problem: he's broke. Thankfully there's a young kindergarten teacher who needs an assistant. Sounds like fun to you right? Probably not. Join our high school albino as he goes off into the world of heroes, ribbons, puppy love, and growing up like apple trees. Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Hello! My first full Madoka Magica fanfic and it's a bunch of drabbles. I thought it would be fun and adorable to write and some way to start my morning. These will be for the most part plotless and will grow longer as time goes by. Four will be released every two weeks, much like this. Well, I don't have very much to say so let me know how the concept works! Thanks!

* * *

1. Deadbeat

Luck was something he just did not have.

The albino looked at the letter of dismissal with nothing less than annoyance, though it barely registered on his pretty face. He had only punched _one _guy, honest. Apparently punks weren't allowed to get what they deserved from cashiers. At least the guy couldn't sue. How was he going to tell Mom? She could barely pay for the apartment.

He sighed, almost throwing his backpack at a lamppost. "Kyaa!"

Uh… what? A woman was stepping back, holding the side of her face. Mentally he groaned. "I-I'm so sorry…"

Today officially sucked.

2. Stupor

What was she going to do?

The place was a mess. She couldn't teach the kids anything before elementary school. The new semester started tomorrow even. No supplies, no lesson plans, and at least twenty kids waiting at her shack door. And worst of all…

Smack!

She screamed and a smaller male was staring her in the face. Tiny, weedy, an almost snow white child with an odd little plastered smile and red eyes like cherries. He apologized, voice nervous and downtrodden yet his face never changed. _Rather like a child,_ she thought fondly. He kept staring and she jumped.

"It's all right…" she murmured, a dazed idea forming in the deep recesses of her tired mind. Maybe… if someone joined her.

3. Carrion

"M-Miss…. Are you feeling all right?"

Seriously man, this was totally creeping him out. He smiled at everything and this woman was okay with being bumped into, by a kid even. _Maybe _she was a shotacon or something… heheh weird.

"O-Oh yes, I'm all right," the woman replied gently. She looked down at the papers strewn by her feet. He looked at them with confusion, seeing papers with lessons and schedules. Hurriedly the woman scrambled for them, anxious and dismayed. He stood back to give her space, anxiously shifting from foot to foot and almost tripping on his tattered pants. "Is something wrong?"

He jumped. "Oh… no, no, I just… need to get home… have to start applying to work again… you know, the little things." The young man laughed it off until he saw her smile rather blankly. "Ma-Ma'am?"

"You need a job?" Uh-oh, incoming come on, incoming come on. Retreat! Retreat!

"Y-Yes…"

The woman clapped her hands together. "That's wonderful! As it so happens, I need a helper in the afternoons. What's your name?"

"Norikawa… Kimino… or… Kyubey sometimes…" The boy wasn't entirely sure where the nickname had come from. It was probably an insult. Probably. He didn't ask anyone. Kyubey stared blankly at this odd woman, who bounded excitedly into her purse and pulled out a card. Stuffing it into his hands, the woman grinned.

"Great! Norikawa-kun we start tomorrow! Be there on time!" She danced away without waiting for a response. "I can't wait to tell Junko~ Time for a drink, a drink!"

Then she was gone and young Kyubey sighed.

"Well," he thought aloud. "At least I won't be broke anymore."

4. Dinner

"I'm home."

His voice echoed on the walls, muffled by the sound of sizzling and an old television playing the news. Yet his mother showed herself incredibly quickly. Kanna had the ears of a rabbit, Kimino mused, the joke never getting old. Her dark hair was stiff and tangled, a sign of a missed shower, yet she was still able to smile at her lanky son. "Hey sweetie," she greeted warmly, walking to kiss him on his white forehead. "How's my bunny doing?"

"I thought I was a ferret," he whined playfully, toeing off his shoes.

She smiled and went back into the kitchen. "Same thing."

"It is not!" he shouted at her with a smile, almost making the walls rattle. The day's events rushed back to him at the sound and he flushed. "Uh… Mom?"

"Hmm?" Kimino fidgeted as he entered his kitchen, or rather the kitchen area. It was a small place, with most of the room taken up by a foldable table. He sat on a stool, swinging his lanky legs back and forth. Her red eyes, the only physical feature he had obtained from her, were soft with anxiety. Her son didn't stutter or hesitate or even _fidget_ around her unless something was wrong. He knew better. Any offspring of this area who knew the Norikawa name knew better. So she put the pan down and let the vegetables sizzle. "Kimino." Her eyes hardened quickly into ruby red coals and Kanna clapped her thin hands onto his bony shoulders, scowling with a fierce mother bear glare.

He mumbled something and without hesitation, she shook her child, like a cat holding a misbehaving kitten. "Ki-MI-no, talk. _Now._"

"Y-Yes ma'am." Kyubey let out a little sigh. "M-Mom… the flower shop fired me." She stepped back and raised a tweezed eyebrow, the harsh stare not leaving his face. "But a woman offered me a job a few minutes ago."

Her foot tapped and Kimino cringed, waiting for the wrath of Moms to come down on his white head. Then she turned away, back to the almost burning stir-fry. "I'm going with you. Now wash up, dinner will be done soon."

Her son skittered away meekly. "Y-Yes ma'am."


	2. Chapter 2

_Note to self, never try to update during the first day of finals. It doesn't work. Okay anyway, this update is around the same length as the last one so I put three instead of four. Next time will probably be five. It depends where this plotless thing takes me. Anyway, back to Daybreak and Spice again._

_ShadowFreddyRaven, thanks for the fav and follow, and Art, StormyMonday, and Regina Demonica for the reviews. I'm glad they were well-received. _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

5. Fear

It was at bedtime when he realized how badly he had just gotten screwed over.

Kimino had nothing against children, nothing personal at any rate. The ones he was surrounded by were rambunctious but generally never able to cross the line. The line was also called stealing, blaming others, or all in all being a general jerk to society without owning up to it.

Yes the customer had deserved the punch to the face, but should he have done it at work? Probably not. However, in the long run, it was likely more beneficial. He would have punched somebody else eventually and likely not had a counter in the way for him to do anything worse.

Regardless, he needed some mild therapy. Or less violent impulses.

Was he going to be okay with children?

Granted, he had never harmed a child (unless you count a mild tap on a cheek to get them to wake up) but they would be in his proximity for at least a few hours. That would be horrible on his tolerance level. Not to mention the teacher. There was something _wrong _with that woman, no doubt about it. Well, maybe that was some incentive. He had to make sure the woman didn't break the children. Huh, well… he had never thought of it like that before.

That thought made it a little less terrifying. Only a little.

6. Sunshine

The morning air was warm and he was already awake. You really couldn't sleep through a heat wave when you had no air conditioning. He smiled a bit at the sunlit ceiling, yawning over the sound of the stove.

"Kii-chan! Up and dressed in twenty! The hot water's gonna get stolen if you don't!"

"Y-Yes Mama!" He had no reason to disagree with that, since there were about five other tenants with the same tank.

Thankfully breakfast was less cluttered, full of more scents than spoils. It was easy enough to pretend like today was a normal Saturday. That was the case until he saw his mother in her old clothes, the lightly colored outfit that he had always dubbed the child safety gag. Every kid apparently was soothed by that sort of thing, according to her. It was probably true, since he had been frightened away by bright colors when he was little. Though he could just be crazy. Who knew?

There was a sudden, soft knock at the door. Both family members froze. People didn't usually enter the sticks unless they were stupid. "Y-Yes?" Mama called hesitantly.

"S-Scuse me?" The voice that replied was quick and high, childishly lisping out each word. "Is… ehm… No-ri-ka-wa inside?"

Kyubey blinked slowly, looking confusedly at his mother's face again. "Um… yes, you've… reached the Norikawa house." Couldn't the speaker read the sign? "Who… who is this?"

"Madoka," was the prompt, innocent answer. Kyubey frowned until his mother giggled. She rose from the table, putting a finger to her lips.

"There's a kiddo at the door," she whispered. As he stared, the woman practically skipped over.

Once again, Kimino wished he had his mother's ability to chirp this early.

7. Lala

"Madoka, slow down!"

"No Mama, you speed up!"

The pink-haired child was laughing as she skipped ahead of the woman. Kyubey watched this with his hands behind his head, resisting the urge to shake his head at the child's pure excitement. She was singing along to herself, running just out of reach of her mother's immaculate hands. Kyubey glanced at his own mother, who was smiling so fondly he wanted to be ill. He hoped she hadn't suddenly decided to want another child. He thought he was bad enough thank you. Besides that would involve a man… and no man was getting near his mom that was legally datable.

No sir.

Not after that last boyfriend.

Kyubey's knuckles hurt just thinking about it.

"Thank you for picking us up Kaname-san," he heard his mother say humbly. "I'm sorry you had to see the mess…" _Don't be sorry, _Kyubey thought savagely, even as he heard Kaname Junko tut gently.

"Don't apologize for living," the woman ordered dismissively. "It's your way and you're doing good at it. I admire the tenacity of a woman." Kyubey blinked. He thought he could like this chick. He glanced down at the little girl, at Madoka, who was humming something obscure and cheerful. Her pink hair bounced in its ribbons and she waved back at him before running ahead.

"You know, that woman ought to have given me the address instead of reading mine off my backpack…" He grumbled this as politely as he dared, wincing at his mother's dark glare. Junko however, only chuckled.

"That's Saotome for you, a bit scatter-brained." She smiled fondly. "She means well though, always has. She'll keep an eye on you. Don't worry about it."

_I'm more worried that I have to keep an eye on her…_


End file.
